The Eagle
by jjboivin
Summary: Malia Scar has lived on the streets of Monteriggioni, Tuscany since the death of her mother when Malia was twelve. She has developed her own skills to survive and those skills bring her right into the trap of a master assassin when the young woman tries to rob a wealthy man. Rated M for a reason. Ezio A./OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything pertaining to the Assassins Creed games. Anything you recognize from it is not mine. The only thing I own is my OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter one: First Encounter

_Time takes all and gives all – Giordanno Bruno_

My feet padded the tiled roof, the moon illuminating my way. Down in the poorly lit streets, a man walked alone. His booted feet clunked on the brick road, his whistling echoing in the night air. I followed him, hidden in my hood, a blade tucked tight at my waist. My stomach growled as I approached another building. I looked down at the streets. The man had no clue I was there, a silent ghost following his every move. And that is _just_ what I was, a silent, dark ghost flowing through the streets of Tuscany, undetected.

My name is Malia Scardino, but I dropped the last four letters of my last name when my mother died seven years ago, so now it's just Malia Scar. I live alone in the streets of Tuscany, sometimes finding refuge in a bar for a night or two, when I steal enough money. Yes, I am a thief, but only to survive. I never, oh _never_ hunt on the poor. I steal from the rich who can afford to have their pockets a little lighter and from the ones that waste food that others could so dearly eat. I'm not on some kind of mission to save the poor of Italy, that'd be stupid and impossible. However, when I can help a poor family, I do. My mother would always say that helping people lightened up your heart, even your enemies. But, I've never found any goodness in helping the people who have meals three times a day, money to spare and dare to ask more of the poor.

The man I was following looked pretty rich, with red robes in expensive tissues, boots with golden buttons and a pocket full of gold clinking at his waist. This man would do just fine when I'd be finish with him.

As he turned in a darkened alley, his whistling even higher pitched, I climbed down oh so silently from the roof, my feet quick and silent. Like a ghost, I shadowed the wall behind him, my hand on the wall to always be prepared to quickly zip right into the wind. My left hand slowly withdrew the blade from the sheath at my waist and I brought it up to my face. The blade caught in the moonlight and for a moment, I was blinded, but then my vision came back. I approached a little faster and then I pounced.

My right arm wrapped around his shoulders from behind and I tucked the blade to his neck with a quick, harsh movement. The man yelped and struggled, but as soon as I pressed the blade harder on his trachea, he settled, although his breathing was accelerated and came out in rasps. "Per favore, per favore!" he pleaded, hands up and voice shrill. I tightened my grip, my hands calm and breathing eased. That's how you had to do it, calm and eased.

"I'll take the _borsa_ at your waist," I said in a low voice. He whimpered. Slowly, I lowered the blade and cut the heavy sack of gold at his waist. Before it hit the ground, I caught it and tucked it in my robes. I pushed the man harshly and watched him fall forward, whimper and then start running away, crying for his mama.

Immediately, I ran for the wall. Climbing unbelievably quick, I made it to the roof and started jogging on the roman roof tiles, my booted feet silently clanking on them. I felt the chilly wind of the night swooshing in my thick braid that fell over my shoulder as I made it across the roofs, jumping from building to building. My feet and legs, strong and powerful, carried me through Tuscany for more than ten minutes or so. My breathing started to accelerate and hitch just as I got to my destination; the bar full of food and booze. I smiled, content. And then the feeling of being watched started and something eerie and uncomfortable clawed up my spine. Something was wrong.

Rough arms grabbed my from behind and swung me off my feet. On instinct, I threw my head back for a headbutt. I hit something hard, his nose. There was grunt and then my adrenaline kicked in. I felt my heart beating so fast I thought it would claw right out of my chest. My rush pounded in ears loudly as I turned to a dark, tall and lean figure. I couldn't fight him, he was strong, but I was fast.

I jumped onto another roof, hearing the sound of feet close behind me. "Come back _ladro_!" he groaned as I pushed my feet along the roofs. I was scared. If he caught me, I was going to prison. I needed to escape, and that, I was good at.

Jumping onto a ledge, I pushed myself up and rolled onto the roof, getting onto my feet and getting back to running. But I was too late. He grabbed my hood, and with a huffed out breath, I was thrown to the ground. My head hit the brick and tiny pin prickles of light exploded in front of me. For a second, time slowed and the dark figure slurred in front of me. He spoke, but I heard nothing but the slur of wind and words. "_Ladro!"_ he was saying when my hearing came back. I closed my eyes and shook my head, my hand massaging my left temple. "Be a man and get up!" the man growled loudly. I huffed internally. Slowly, I got to my feet and for a brief second, took in the stranger. He wore robes similar to mine, but more expensive. White, red and black clothing poked through his main white robe with a hood covering his face, just like me. I caught a glimpse of a small nose and a sharp chin before I darted again.

I ran and ran, faster and faster with more and more adrenaline pumping through my already pumping veins. The wind caught in my throat and I coughed, tears springing in my eyes as I dashed from roof to roof. At some point, I strained my ears and stopped, catching my breath. I jerked my head from left to right, up and down, searching for the ghostly figure of my assailant. Nothing. He was gone. Or so I thought he was.

He ran into me from the side. I fell and hit my head again. I groaned and cursed, my body falling along the tiles. They fell from under us as we struggled for dominance. His foot came out and kicked me in the gut. A wrenched sound escaped my lips and I fell from the roof. It was a good seven foot drop and when I landed on my back, the air was knocked out of my lungs for a second. I lay there on the brick road, gasping as I saw the stranger professionally jump from the roof and onto his feet. "Well, well," he said in a thick Italian accented voice. I closed my eyes tightly and continued to gasp, getting up on one elbow. The stranger approached, fell to one knee and wrenched the hood off my head.

Almost instantly, he gasped and wrenched off his own hood too. His hair, thick and dark brown, was long enough to end at the base of his neck and cover the sides of his forehead. He had dark, sparkling eyes and scars on his chin, a particularly thick one running from the right side of his mouth, across his lips. It didn't look old, but it wasn't fresh either. His nose was soft and straight, leading to lips that were pale pink and plump. His expression said it all; surprised. "You're a-a-you're a _donna_," he babbled. He got to his feet as I rolled to my side and pushed myself up. All this running got my lungs weak and my legs numb.

"You're surprised a _donna_ could resist you like that, _signore_," I said, as I wiped my mouth of the bit of saliva that had accumulated there. I got onto my feet and breathed in. He was tall and lean, but well built and strong. I caught the glimpse of a sword under his robes and a blade under the breast plate on his chest. I stood, eyes on the handsome stranger, as I caught my breath. He took me in. I probably looked like him, but in more rag-some robes than him. Since I wasn't a rich family boy with money to spend, my robes were dark brown with some holes in them. They were light and easy to put on or take off. They weren't warm, so the wind would often gush in and freeze me in the night. And I was dirty. I hadn't had a bath in a week. My hair was greasy, tied in a tight braid, and I could feel the grime on my face and under my nails. Also, my screaming stomach must of gave my condition away to my assailant because he squint his eyes and frowned.

"You're dirty and hungry and dressed in rags," he said to himself, in a low voice. "You're homeless."

"Could you be any more obvious, _signore_?" I huffed sarcastically. He turned a burning gaze to me, frown deepening. I rolled my eyes and passed my tongue over my teeth.

"How old are you?" he mumbled.

"Why does it matter?" I retorted. His lips tightened.

"Look," he started, pointing a finger at me and leaning forward. "I don't hit _donnas_ and I do not disrespect them. I'm sorry. But you are a _ladron_ and I will deliver you to justice."

"Can I at least get a last meal and a bath," I asked, my plan already forming in my brain. The stranger frowned, not sure if I was kidding or for real. His lips twisted into a decisive line and then he sighed.

"Sure, if the _signora_ wishes to," he said, eyes hard as I breathed out. My heart calmed and I was able to rest my tense muscles. "But I will come with you and you will not leave my sights, _compreso_?"

"_Si_, _compreso_," I nodded. He hesitated and then nodded as well.

"Ezio," he stated, passing by me as we started to walk down the street. I nodded and bit my lip.

"Malia," I answered. He groaned, satisfied, and slowly passed a hand in his hair. He seemed on edge though, ready to pounce. I kept my eyes on him, not trusting his low sighs and comments about "how much of a beauty the night is."

We turned the corner and I spotted the lighted bar at the end of the street. My stomach growled and I licked my lips. With the money stolen, I could probably buy a meal for a week at least. I sped up my pace, but Ezio put a hand on my shoulder and shook a finger with a laugh. "Not so fast, _ladron_," he chuckled. "I'll have to take your weapons away." He held out a hand and stepped back. I dove my hand in my robes reluctantly and pulled out my dagger. Hesitantly, I handed it to him. The last thing I wanted was for this Ezio persona to stab me in the back with my own blade. "Any more?" he asked.

"Do I look like I'd spend money on some more fancy blades when I already have one?" I retorted between clench teeth. "Anyway, I don't have use for another _lama_. I don't kill, I just steal."

"Mind if I make sure myself?" Ezio said, a shadow of a smirk on his lips.

"No," I answered. "You are just looking for an excuse to feel me out."

"_Si_, perhaps," he chuckled, looking back at the bar. "But I am not letting you in the bar with any hidden weapons. So, if you want to-"

"Ok," I surrendered. I put my hands up and bit the insides of my cheek. My hand was burning to slap the smirk off of that handsome face. Although I was expecting a lingering pass over, he just roughly patted me down my waist, hips, legs and arms. Then, he sighed and stepped away.

"Anything between your bosom?" he said, kicking a rock with his toe and smirking at it. I huffed.

"No," I answered. _They're not big enough for that anyway,_ I almost added. Ezio nodded satisfyingly and then went back to walking.

We entered the surprisingly quiet bar. A few tables were littered with drunk men or playing fools. Food was scattered on the wooden tables and the counter. Ezio led me by the arm to a stool by the darkest corner of the bar. He sat me on the last stool, the wall to my left and Ezio to my right. He imprisoned me.

The waitress, a chubby old woman with light grey hair and a wrinkled mouth, swooped up to us. "_Buonasera_," she greeted, slamming two tin cups in front of us. "What can I get you?"

"Ladies first," Ezio slurred, turning to me with a grin on his face. I stared fire balls into his face.

"I'll take whatever he's taking," I answered. Ezio chuckled, but turned to the waitress. He ordered some booze, chicken and bread for both of us. As soon as the old lady had disappeared behind the other wall, I turned to Ezio.

"I need to go," I said, jumping down from my stool. Yes, I jumped down because I'm only five foot three. Ezio wasn't too tall either, putting him between five foot six and eight. Although, he was strong and agile.

"Woah, where is the pretty lady going?" he chanted, twisting around on his stool.

"I need to go, you know, make water," I answered, heading for the back room. Ezio slid off his stool and followed. I frowned. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"You won't fool me, young _signora_," he chuckled. "I'll turn around while you make water, but you're not going alone."

"Fine," I sighed, turning reluctantly on my heels. I walked to the room that smelled like piss and crap and headed for the cleanest corner. I shuffled hay around a bit and looked at the candle chandelier hanging loosely from the ceiling. I smiled and turned around. Ezio politely turned his back. I shuffled my robes and pretended to settled down to break water.

"So," Ezio started awkwardly. "How long have you been on the streets?"

"Seven years," I answered. I looked up and saw an open window, big enough for me to slither through. I jerked my head around, looking for a piece of wood. I found one under the stacks of hay and picked it up. Slowly, I reached on my tip toes and lit the wood on fire. Small pin pricks of pain tickled on my hand as I slowly approached Ezio. His head turned sideways just as he realized what was happening.

Rapidly, I through the flaming wood at Ezio and dashed for the window. I crawled with my heart in my throat up the hay stack, wrenched the window open wider and wiggled through. I yelped when I dropped and hit the ground on my side. The breath was knocked out of me as I rolled on my side. Ezio's screams echoed in my ears, as I ran awkwardly down the street. The blood pounding in my ears drowned his yelps as I climbed up a wall, onto the roof and dashed through the dusk. I leaped from roof to roof as my heart pounded and pumped adrenaline soaked blood through me. A laugh of victory erupted from my lips as I disappeared in the night.

* * *

**Review if you want. Next chapter up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything pertaining to the Assassin's Creed series. I own only my OCs. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter two: Running Again

_Scars remind us of where we've been. They don't have to dictate where we're going._

_David Rossi-Criminal Minds_

I woke up to the sound of movement and a whinnying horse. The world was bright and blurry for a second as I groaned awake. My eyes seemed to stick together unpleasantly. A huge weight sat on my stomach and as I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I realized the weight was a full stomach. After breaking into the stable, I went looking for food and found a huge stock of bread at the back. I drank clean looking water from a well and then settled in for the night. I had the small heat of horses and the softness of hay.

Sluggishly, I wobbled to small bucket of water I brought back from yesterday and splashed water in my face. I rubbed my eyes and drank some more. After making sure no one was in the stable, I got out of my box and headed for the bread stock, eating one and piling four more in my pack sack. I went back to my box and laced on my leather boots, slipped into my robes and hooded my face. I flipped my pack sack over my shoulders and headed out in the bright morning of Tuscany.

My head was still fresh from the events of the previous night. Every step or leap I took on the Tuscany roofs, I made sure to have my eyes open and always know what was behind me. I was nervous and scared. If Ezio survived the fire, he would sure be mad. I hoped he survived, I didn't mean to kill him and I'd feel horrible if I did. However, I did what I had to do to survive. That's what my mother always told me to do.

First, I needed to buy a new blade. With the money stolen the night before, I could surely buy one from a blacksmith, maybe customize it with a few more gold coins. And then I needed to get a horse and get out of Tuscany, maybe head to Roma or Firenze. Bigger cities meant you could move more undetected among the crowds.

I headed through town on the roofs, bent over and careful not to get detected by the Borgia guards that were more and more present. I guessed the Borgia influence was getting stronger, but I never was really into politics. As long as I could sleep, eat and drink, anything was fine with me.

I slid off the roof into an alley, careful not to startle the sleeping old woman leaning against the wall. I took my hood off because hoods in crowds are detectable and today, Tuscany's streets were busy due to the market. With the sun baring down on everyone, I slithered into the crowd. Bodies pushed and shoved, but I made it successfully to the blacksmith across from the bank. A bent over old man with a bald, sparkling head greeted me. "_Buon_ _giorno_," he greeted in a harsh, rasped voice. I nodded.

"I'm looking for a blade," I announced. The man pointed up and nodded.

"Ah, _si_, we have a _lama_ for the _signora_," he smiled wiry and went out back. I watched his crippled form waddled out of a door and looked up at the sky. I squint and put my hand up. The sun was bright and hot, signaling summers arrival. A huge weight of uncomfortable heat sat in the town and I was beginning to sweat. I quickly took my robes off and tucked them in my pack sack, over the four pieces of bread. I was left in a black blouse and brown leather pants that stuck to my every curve. It was a bit unnerving to be showing myself like this, but the heat was too much. My corset was also beginning to squeeze the life out of my.

"Ah, we meet again, _ladron_," my ears rung and my palms began sweating. Fear erupted through the whole of me and twisted in my stomach. My heart raced as my bones and muscles tingled, begging me to start running. The tingling feeling spread as I turned to face Ezio, leaning over the window with a wide grin on his face. I had just enough time to notice his robes were different before I was running… again.

The crowd yelped and screamed as I dashed through it, throwing bodies aside. I jumped on a wall, grabbing window sils, ledges and flower pots to pull myself up. My muscles pulsed with adrenaline and life and my hearing was blocked by my pounding heart beat resonating in my eardrums. I heard women yelling as they saw me scrambling on the walls, my feet tucked on it with my knees against my chest to facilitate my weight balancing. When I looked back, I got a worrisome sight.

Ezio was following me alright. He was probably three feet down me, but he was looking up with a look of surprise, contempt and thought. Was he analyzing me? I frowned, deeply troubled as I continued to climb the wall. My hands were calloused once I reached the roofs, blood trickling down my wrists and arms. I would need some serious medicine, the cuts on my hands have gone from healing, to cut to healing and slashed. If I stopped to look at the scars and the fresh cuts, I bet they'd take up most of the skin on my hands.

Once on the roof, I wiped my hands on my pants and dashed. I heard the grunts of Ezio before I leaped onto another roof and I was off. I ran and leaped, jumped and climbed until my hands were numb and my lungs burned. The roof I jumped onto had a guard standing at the edge, and once his eyes landed on me, he yelled. "Hey!" he called. I stopped and gasped. I turned abruptly and found Ezio jumping onto the same roof as I. "_Fermasi_!" the guard ordered. I smiled and cocked my head. I loved beating up a guard. I ran to him and saw the look of astonishment pass over his face just as he aimed his cross bow at me. When I heard the deathly arrow leave the bow, I ducked down left and heard the arrow zip by me. I wrenched the cross bow from the guard's hands, my heart flying in my chest. The guard spun off balance and I pushed my foot against his back, sending him falling down in a pile of hay.

With the cross bow still in my hand, I ran. I made it to Monteriggioni's horse fields, where I stopped and turned. I aimed the crossbow at Ezio and watched him slowly jog to a halt. My breathing came out hard and rasped, my chest heaving up and down. Fire burned down my throat and ran like pin prickle needles through my hands. Blood caked my forearms in tiny little spiraling rivers. Fresh blood dribbled onto the yellowish green grass. Ezio put up a white gloved hand and breathed out. "Easy there, _signora_," he said in a low, formal voice. I frowned.

"Let me leave Tuscany and I swear you'll never see me again," I barked, clenching my jaw when Ezio took a step. Ezio huffed and a smile spread on his face. Why was he so damn handsome?

"I can't let you do that, _ladron_," he answered, shaking his head. I jerked the cross bow, signifiying I would end him if he took a step furthur.

"Look," I started angrily. "I steal because that's all I'm able to do to survive. I don't hurt anybody and I don't steal from the poor. I try to make it as fair as possible, _compreso_? I don't want to hurt anybody, I'm just trying to survive here." I jerked the bow again as he stepped closer. He stepped closer until he was at the edge of the cross bow, chest leaned in so I had to force my arms to stay straight.

"I'll make a deal with you if you promise never to steal again," he said. His eyes, hazel in the sun, stared down hard at me. I noticed the honey like color of them as he cupped his shoulders to imprison me.

"What kind of deal?" I asked. Ezio's jaw clenched and the muscle twitched.

"I can't tell you," he said and I sighed. "You need to follow me." I frowned and pressed the cross bow harder against his chest. It was pointless though, because he wore a breast plate.

"And why should I trust you not to knock me out and bring me to prison?" I retorted. Ezio huffed.

"That," he started, stepping back with a grin. "Is all up to you, _signora_ _ladron_." He did a small, sharp bow before standing straight with a cocky grin on his lips. I hesitated. Despite my urgent need to leave Tuscany, my curiosity won over me. What could he possibly offer me? I had doubts, such as a night in his bed, all my money or become his maid or something. But something told me it was none of that. Maybe it was the serious look in his eyes underneath the humor or the way his brow furrowed everytime I moved the slightest, like he recongnized me or knew me. However, I had no recognition of him.

"Fine," I mumbled. "But no kinky _mierda_, _compreso_?" I loosened my grip on the bow and let my arms relax. I could feel the pumping pain in my hands and feet, but ignored it. Ezio sighed and bowed his head, relieved.

"You'll have to give me the cross bow, _principessa_," he said, holding his hand out. I grunted and wrinkled my nose. I was still hesitant, but my curiosity was burning me. I handed the weapon over and watched him carefully. He took the arrows out and tucked them in his robes, discarded the bow and then sighed. "Alright, let's find a horse, shall we?" he said.

We paid the stable man a good load of money before we got our horses. Mine was a huge chestnut male with a huge head and rough demeanor. Ezio's was a black stallion, imposing and intimidating. It whinnied and huffed, but Ezio calmed it and straddled it. As for me, my horse was calm and almost humorous. We rode into Monteriggioni, Ezio beside me with his hands firmly gripping the reigns. I abstained from that, since my bloody hands were painful. "A _signora_ riding like a _signore_," Ezio announced, chin high and eyes humorous. I frowned, turning to him with a quirked brow.

"Excuse me?"

"You ride like a man, milady," he answered, turning his mesmerizing hazel gaze to me. I looked down at my legs, that were straddling the saddle, feet in the stirrup. I shrugged.

"I'll fall if I ride like a _donna_," I answered. Ezio shook his head and laughed.

"You are quite the lady," he chuckled. We rode in silence, the sun bearing down on us heavy and hot. Sweat slid down my back, rimmed the base of my hair line and coated my chest. The corset that I so dearly regretted putting on was beginning to feel tight and troubling.

Ezio led the horses through the streets of Monteriggioni. Many women stopped to look up at him and give him flirtatious smiles and winks. By the looks of it, Ezio was a very popular man among the women of the whole of Tuscany. Well, no doubt, he was handsome and seductive, but who would fall for such a cocky attitude? I shook my head, watching Ezio smile satisfyingly as he rode chin high and eyes relaxed. "Did you spend a night with each of these poor, desperate women?" I asked, rolling my eyes as a woman giggled and blushed, covering her red face. She gathered her robes and skidded away. I seemed to be invisible beside Ezio.

"I would be lying if I said no," Ezio answered. "But do know that I respect women," he added. "I only do what they want me to," he turned to me and winked. I grunted in disgust and shook my head.

"Are you a hero?" I asked. Ezio laughed.

"You could put it that way," he answered.

"Did you save an important figure or you're just the town's lady's man?" I continued, wanting to strike a harsh point in his indestructible barrier. Seemed like I failed for Ezio laughed.

"Both," he answered, clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth the guide his horse. I huffed.

"Pathetic," I mumbled. Ezio cocked his head.

"I don't see what is pathetic in loving a woman and giving her the best night of her life," he added, almost obfuscated. I quirked a brow.

"You're doing that every night, with different women," I insisted. "Isn't that a bit… pathetic?"

"Not if you're a man," he chuckled and I shook the matter away, grunting.

"Where are you taking me anyway?" I asked.

"Somewhere," he answered. I rolled my eyes.

We arrived in front of a tall, marble white building with arches and steps leading up to it. Windows populated the walls, but something was off. As I scanned the building, I noticed no one was walking in front of the windows and no one came in or out. No horse was standing in front of the front steps and also, the missing of decoration. Zero flowers or color. Mournful almost. I frowned and felt the hesitancy and doubt bubble up in me. "What is this place?" I asked, still gazing at the imposing structure.

"Welcome to the Villa Auditore," Ezio cheered, veering his horse.

* * *

**Review if you want. Next chapter up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything pertaining to the AC series. Enjoy and review! Thanks to DomeLover for the review!**

* * *

Chapter three: Villa Auditore

_You are running to seek your friend. Let your feet run, but your mind need not._

**_Marsilio Ficino_**

Ezio drove the horses to a backyard stable where we left the horses to the stable boy, a small blond boy with a tick that consisted of biting his upper lip. After that, we walked through a green backyard with a huge round fountain at its center, spewing water up like a jet. There were marble steps, large and formal, leading up to a glass back door. White curtains blocked my view of the inside, which provoked more doubt to bubble up inside me. I gulped, passing a hand alongside my head down to my braid. It was my nervous tick, to pat down my hair and grab my dark, thick braid. "I don't understand, Ezio," I said, marching up the marble steps with him at my side. He shrugged.

"Stay with us for a while," he said, eyes cast down and brows furrowed. I shook my head.

"That's your deal?" I asked, spreading my arms. "For me to stay with you like I'm some broken soul you need to repair?" Ezio frowned deeper and huffed.

"I just need to check something," he mumbled. He passed a hand over his face and sighed. "Just follow me, alright?" I nodded and bit the inside of my cheek.

I followed Ezio into the Villa Auditore. He opened the glass back door, the wind blowing into the white curtains as it swung open. The smell of fresh roses and wine invaded my senses and I suddenly felt at ease. There was a warm welcoming long table in the room in which we stepped into. Chairs covered in gold fabric and sowing were displayed around the glass table, which had display utensils and plates on it. A chandelier hung over the table, sprinkled with what seemed like gold dusk. On the walls, paintings of rich neighbourhoods and land. Statues sprouted in the four corners, two of naked women and two of knights. The ceiling was high and gold, braided with some kind of black painted detail. To the left, an arch led to a living room and to the right another arch led to a hallway. "Follow me," Ezio repeated. I nodded and followed him right.

We walked into a long hallway with mini chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and rich flowers in buckets on the marble floor. He led me through it and we passed two closed doors. The scent of roses and wine was getting weak and the smell of marble and bricks started to sweep into my nostrils. My heart accelerated and my palms became sweaty. I didn't like not knowing where I was or where I was going. I followed the strong figure of Ezio into what seemed like the main hall.

A huge marble floor accompanied by a sky high ceiling, a second floor, arches upon arches and doors upon doors greeted us. The hall was illuminated brightly and had the feeling of a huge void, like you could scream and no one would hear you. Our footsteps echoed off the marble white and grey walls as Ezio led me across it. He seemed determined, walking with a hard step and shoulders cupped like he was in deep thought. He opened a pair of huge roman doors that led down to a possible basement. I hesitated by the door. "If you're trying to lure me down to a torture basement or whatever I-"

"I'm not," he answered harshly. I rolled my eyes, following him down in the torch lit basement. My bloody/sweaty palms skidded against the brick wall as I followed him down, our boots echoing off the marble floor. At the end of the stairs was a door, which he pushed opened to reveal another hall, similar to the one we just passed. It was smaller though, illuminated by two smaller chandeliers. Three arches on each side and rooms leading out of the main hall. I squint and frowned, turning on my feet to catch all the paintings on the walls and the statues on the floor.

"What is this place?" I asked, shadow of a smile tugging at my lips. It felt eerie, mysterious, but also looked powerful and bright. I couldn't hide that this place was beautiful.

"Niccolo!" Ezio exclaimed, which made me twist around and go by instinct to my waist, where my blade used to be. My hand twitched and then I sighed. Straightening, I looked to where Ezio stood in front of a tall, skinny white man. His face was all sharp features. A nose long and straight leading to thin lips and a sharp chin. His eyes, lightly colored, were squinted and analyzing. He was wearing red robes embedded with rich details and a scarf around his neck.

"Ezio! _Buon_ _giorno_," he gave a patted hug to Ezio before pulling back and setting his eyes on me. My heart hammered even harder against my breast bone as the Niccolo persona approached me slowly. "And you are?" he asked, spreading his arms and frowning. I gulped.

"Malia Scar," I answered attentively. Niccolo nodded and looked between Ezio and I.

"I need you to analyze the new recruit," Ezio said, binding his hands behind his back and lifting his chin. I frowned, feeling the unease rise up in me again. I took a tentative step back and looked around for any possible exits. I heard Niccolo grunt satisfyingly and wrenched my eyes back on him. He was looking at me, index to his lips and shoulders cupped like Ezio had been. He was deeply in thought, eyes on me but glassy.

"I understand where you're getting to," Niccolo mumbled. He sighed and straightened. "Well, we have to get her to her chambers then," he turned to Ezio and I had the sudden urge to flee. I turned my eyes to the door we came through and felt my breathing slow down and my shaking hands calm. This is what happened when I planned a huge escape plan. I would get insanely calm and time would slow down. My eyes closed and opened and I turned. This wasn't feeling right to me, all the mystery and weird comments.

Just before I darted through the door, I heard Ezio exclaim, "She's running!"

I dashed up the stairs and felt Ezio right behind me. He pinned me face first on the wall and pushed himself roughly against me. I struggled and let out wrenched sounds, but he held onto my wrists. I heard footsteps and saw, from the corner of my eye, Niccolo calmly walking towards. "I don't care what you do with her, but have her fully trained for her ceremony of allegiance," he said in a careless voice, striding off into another room. I pushed against Ezio and struggled, but he kept a firm hold on me.

"What the hell!" I yelled. "What is this!?"

"Keep calm, _ladron_," he grumbled, twisting me so I faced him. Up close I could get a better look at his hazel, honey like eyes that were glinting with… amusement? I groaned and cursed my weakness against him. "Relax please, your hands are going to get worse," he mumbled. He took my right hand in his and examined the gashes due to bricks and concrete. I couldn't lie, the little electricity bolts exploding through my skin were due to Ezio touching me. I winced when he pressed against a bloody gash. "We need to clean them before they get infected," his eyes clicked to my eyes and then they were back on my hands.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Come, follow me," he said, pushing me back through the door and down the hall. He led me through the second arch on the right, past two doors to the last on the right. Ezio pushed the door open and led me in. It was a small, cozy dim lit room. A single bed was squeezed on the left wall with a small night table with a candle on it. On the right was a small wardrobe, and beside it was a window with white curtains. I frowned. "This is your room and this," he led me further in to a door hidden beside the wardrobe. It led to a small bathroom with a wood bath, towels and night gowns. A long mirror stood beside the bath where I saw the horrible sight of me. I was caked in dirt and grime, hair so greasy it looked black. My dark brown eyes were rimmed with dark circles, the evident lack of good food played on my pale features. For a second, I got a glimpse of my mother, but it was gone. A lot of people, back then, thought my mother and I were like twins. But now, with the bones around my eyes almost sticking out and my lips so pale they looked white, I saw nothing of my mother.

Ezio went for a wooden bucket filled with water. He left me by the door, where I was mesmerized by my horrific reflection. "Haven't seen your reflection in a while, I see," he said, hoisting the bucket up to me. He gestured for me to sit on a wooden stool by the door and I obeyed. Ezio gently took my arms in his hands and pulled the sleeves up to where the blood stopped. He poured water with his own hand in mine and then began scrubbing with a sponge. I winced and flinched, but he didn't stop and I couldn't stop starring at myself. Seven years. I haven't seen myself in seven years and this is what I got. I sighed and slumped my back against the wall.

"Will I be able to have a bath?" I asked. Ezio nodded and I smiled.

"I'll have the maids pour some hot water in it for you," he mumbled, too concentrated on wiping the blood off my hands to even look at me. He stood and threw the bloodied sponge in the bloody water and sighed. He looked out the window, deep in thought. "Please do not try to run away again, just take a bath and rest. Food will be delivered to your chambers soon," he said it in a low, tired voice. He pinched the bridge of his nose and wiped his hand over his face.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" I ask tentatively. Ezio's arm slung by his side and he sighed again.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know tomorrow. I have things to attend to now," and with that, he left the room as silently as a ghost. Something in the tone of his voice made me relax. Maybe it was the carelessness and the tiresome tone, but it made me relax that he wasn't so on edge anymore.

Soon after, a small plump red head entered the bathroom and introduced herself as Henrietta Maslany. I helped her pour hot water into the tub until it was full. She gave me white tissues to bandage my hands after, soap and hair soap. She helped untangle the strings of my corset, which felt like such a relief to take off. Her face changed when she saw all the scars upon my body and the dirt caking it. "Do you need help to untangle that mess?" she asked in a squeaky voice as she pointed to my dark brown hair hanging loosely over my shoulders. I shrugged.

"I don't mind, _grazie_," I answered, stepping into the steaming bath. I sighed in relief, the hot water surging over my skin. I dunk my head under water and stayed there, enjoying the feel of the slickness of the water running over my naked body. Once I resurfaced, Henrietta was combing through my hair and scrubbing it with nice smelling soap. I used the sponge to scrub my body, between my toes and under my nails. I scrubbed behind my neck and under my chin. Henrietta combed painfully through my locks until my hair was slick and untangled, straight and smelling nice. She dunked me under water and rinsed my hair while I enjoyed the sensation of water on my skin again. Coming out of the bath, I wrapped myself in a fluffy white towel and turned to the mirror. My face was cleaner, whiter and the grime and dirt was gone. My face was flushed due to the hot water and my lips were swollen due to the steam. My hair lay flat on my head, although I knew they would wave and thicken as they dried, but it felt so good to feel fresh and anew.

Henrietta pulled me away from the mirror to bandage my hands. "I didn't kill anyone," I said, searching her face. She smiled but didn't give me eye contact. "I cut my hands on the walls," she looked up once and smiled again. "My name's Malia I-"

"I know who you are," she said, finishing my bandages and turning me so my back was to her. I frowned and opened my mouth to protest but she was faster. "You're the new recruit." She passed an oily substance on my back, over my scars. "This will make the scars heal faster and conceal them." I shook my head and turned, towel concealing my front.

"Can I get dressed now?" I asked, a bit worried and afraid. A new recruit? What was that all about?

"Yes of corse," Henrietta answered with a nod. "I'll bring your diner to you shortly," and with that, she left.

I sighed and began dressing back in my pants and blouse. I did put my corset back on because I felt a bit nude without it. I unpacked my pack sack of my ragged robes and four breads. I sighed, keeping the breads in the sack in case of an emergency. Out of curiosity, I opened the wardrobe and peaked inside. I gasped. It was the same robes as Ezio's! The main white one with the hood and then all the sub robes with the hidden pockets. A breast plate sat on the shelf above it and new leather boots were tucked in the corner. Spared white and black blouses hung from hangers with pants and under garment. I rummaged through it, surprised. What was all this about?

Henrietta startled me when she entered with a tray of chicken, potage, bread and wine. She settled it on the bed and wiped her hands on her robe. "Usually you eat in the Assa- in the dining hall, but Ezio asked me to make an exception for you today."

"_Grazie_, Henrietta," I nodded to her. "Are there others in this…um… house?"

"Yes, but I'm not supposed to…" she trailed off and waddled out of the room. I took hold of her arm and begged her with my look. She shook her head and left the room. I sighed and slumped down on the bed. I literally devoured the meal in less than five minutes. I gulped down the wine and enjoyed the hot sensation in my belly. I set the tray on the ground, satisfied to have eaten everything down to the bone, and lay back on the bed. A small thudding sound at the door tore me away from my thoughts.

When I looked up, a woman stood beside a man at my door, starring at me. The woman was tall and lean, muscular and toned. Her light brown hair, almost bronze, was tied back in a tight pony tail that bounced behind her head. She had a sharp but attractive face. Her features spoke all rough and tough with eyes so dark they looked black. Her cheeks were hollow but not like me, they were healthily hollow. As for the man, he was tall and overly built, strong arms crossed over his chest. His skin was tanned and his hair was dark, almost black. His eyes though, piercingly blue, stared hard at me. "Uh, _buon_ _giorno_," I said hesitantly. The woman nodded.

"I'm Carmella Vaccuccia," she said in a slurred voice that could be used for singing.

"I'm Acerbi Vespucci," the man quickly followed. He smiled tightly, like it was hard to do. "Are you the new recruit?"

"I don't know what you're talking about I just-"

"Stop playing _stupido_, _signora_," he cut in, stepping into the room. Carmella smirked when she saw my eyes widen. I sat up and straightened. I knew how to deal with men when they got out of control; I've dealt with some in bars and on the street. I felt the calming sensation take over me as I gripped the sides of the bed. "We know you came in with Ezio. What'd you do, huh, _signora_? Did you get in a brawl with the guards and Ezio had to save you?" I frowned.

"_Che_ _cosa_?" I squeaked. Acerbi huffed.

"What's your name?" Carmella asked, sounding calmer than Acerbi.

"Malia," I said. "Malia Scar." Acerbi burst out laughing.

"Is the last name to match with that…that uh," he pretended to shiver in disgust as he pointed to my jaw. I growled. That scar was part of when my mother was killed.

"No," I growled. "It used to be Malia Scardino," I said. Acerbi shook his head.

"Whatever, look, we'll be your partners for you training so get used to us," he said, shifting out of the room. Carmella smiled apologetically, like she had wanted to step in but couldn't afford to get in a fight with her partner. She left with a stern nod and closed the door. I let the air out of my lungs and lay back down on the bed. Whatever was happening had to wait until the morning because sleep was tugging at my conscious to fall into oblivion.


End file.
